pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
PP-2020 Machine Pistol
The PP-2020 '''is a new machine pistol made by KBP Instrument Design Bureau as a replacement the '''PP-2000 and a standard issue close quarter combat weapon for Russian special forces. The weapon is scheduled to be officially released in late 2019. Features The PP-2020 '''is designed shorter than its precursor: the '''PP-2000, making it a lot more compact to carry in vehicles and on body. The weapon has also reduced a significant amount of space along with a light weight polymer frame, the PP-2020 '''weighs a mere 1.4 kilograms when fully loaded. Unlike the '''PP-2000, the PP-2020 utilizes an open bolt system, this gives the weapon a drastically increased fire rate of 1020 rounds per minute in full auto mode. Not only that, the weapon also implemented a bolt stop mechanism which will stop the bolt from advancing when the magazine is empty, thus make reloading much faster. Also, the PP-2020 features an ambidextrous design from the charging handle to fire selector. Changing the ejection sides can be done by turning the charging handle to the other side however, this is still only a concept yet to be adapted. The safety switch is isolated from the fire selector and instead, placed right in front of the trigger, this allows the user to be more dexterous when it comes to weapon handling. Still, the PP-2020 '''still retains some old features of the '''PP-2000 like the overall shape, the hollow foregrip and the charging handle above the barrel. 9 x 21 mm Baikal The new 9mm Baikal '''is an improvement to both the '''9 x 19 mm Parabellum '''and the '''9 x 21 mm Gyurza due to its stopping power and range. The bullet was designed to have a bigger and longer casing, this gives the 9mm Baikal '''an increase in fire power compare to the '''9mm Parabellum. As for combat issue, the Russian government are pending on the decision of making the 9mm Baikal their new standard issue handgun and small arms cartridge, it seems that the conclusion will be made in early 2020. Variants As for now, more than 2000 models of the PP-2020 have been released, some are marketed towards civilians but with limited features. Because of this, not many variants of the weapon are known to the public's eyes, the few below are the only known variants of this weapon. Spec-ops The PP-2020 equipped with a suppressor, a customized PDW stock and an LFM (Laser and Flashlight Module). This configuration is suitable for missions that involve stealth however, much improvement needed to be done to the Laser and Flashlight Module Civilian/Sporting The PP-2020 Civilian model with both the automatic and burst fire mode removed. This model also comes with a rifle stock and a long barrel. Only 200 models of this variant are released to the public for testing Carbine/Extended An extremely rare and expensive configuration of PP-2020. Since the PP-2020 is still in a 'beta" state, this unit is released under limited amount, mostly due to its origin as an aftermarket product. Only less than 100 units are currently present.